Ficlet 28: Of 'Cactuss' & Care
by CloakedHestia
Summary: A story centered around Greg and Hodges because these two make quite the duo. And yes, that misspelling of cactus is on purpose. Maybe 'Cactuss' can be the new 'Funtain Water'.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I am just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: This not romance. Anyone who's looking for a Greg/Hodges slash story, well sorry to disappoint! . Just some good banter between the two. I think we should have more silly scenes between them. Anyone with me? Well, anyway... please enjoy.

**Ficlet 28: Of 'Cactuss' & Care**

Greg was walking towards Trace, evidence in hand. "I need you to examine this. Tell me what it is."

"I already know how to do my job," Hodges retorted.

"That's funny, 'cuz yesterday, when I walked by, I caught you napping. Last time I checked, sleeping was not part of the job." Greg smirked, glad that he got one over on Hodges.

"You'd be sleeping too if you had to do this all day! "He called out, a little too loud.

"Hodges?" Nick gave him a look from across the hall.

"I didn't say a thing."

Greg gave it a few hours before visiting the lab tech.

"So, what have you got for me?"

He turned around with a smirk, "First of all, the 'cactuss' does not need an extra 'S'.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe it's plural. Did you think about that?"

"The plural of cactus is cacti. Even third graders know that."

"Okay. Results please?" Greg was getting annoyed.

"It's interesting, though. What I thought was sand, was actually bread crumbs."

Greg's eyes got wide.

"Yeah. I found crumbs in your 'cactuss' sample. Crumbs from a sandwich. Had a lunch break recently?"

Greg tried to think of an answer. He completely forgot he had eaten his peanut butter and banana sandwich in the evidence room - while the cacti were still on the table.

He was so sure he was careful. He even cleaned up any debris, including the crusts he peeled off. Apparently he didn't get everything.

Greg muttered a few curses before facing the smug lab technician.

"Well… I may have accidentally eaten lunch by the plant. But I was hungry!"

"You are such a careless guy. How someone like you got to be a CSI I'll never know." Hodges rolled his eyes and continued, "You could've walked over to the break room, what was it like ten feet too far?"

"Alright, I get it." Greg grumbled.

"Get what?"

The sparring duo turned around to find Grissom standing by the door. Both of them were surprised - for different reasons.

"How long have you been standing there?" Greg asked quickly.

"I just got here. Why?" Grissom looked suspicious.

"Just… nothing." Greg put his hands in his pocket. He was really nervous.

"Did you get anything off the plant we found by the vic?"

"Yeah, funny thing…" Greg decided he might as well confess. If he lied, it would be all the worse when Grissom eventually found out. And Grissom _always_ _found out_.

"Sorry boss, I accidentally dropped the cacti in my lunch bag. Clumsy huh?" Hodges cut off the spiky haired CSI.

Grissom gave him an odd, almost skeptical look, "You dropped a cactus into your lunch bag?"

"Yeah. Guess next time I shouldn't hold it by the leaves," he shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

"You'd better document this, and hope it wasn't a key piece of evidence," Grissom warned before taking his leave.

Greg was stunned and turned to Hodges.

"You covered for me? Why? I mean thanks! …But seriously, why?" Greg didn't know what to think.

"Well, without you, the lab would be a little boring."

Greg started to grin, "You would miss me if I got suspended or something? Awww,

does grumpy 'ole Hodges care? Do you have a heart of gold?"

"Don't get full of yourself Sanders. I won't bail you out next time you make another dumb mistake. Which I'm guessing would be tomorrow."

"Give me some credit!" Greg raised his hands dramatically.

"You're right. I give it an hour." Hodges grinned and turned back to his microscope.

---

_Now that's what I call a great pair. Buddy cops ain't got nothing on these guys! These two even warranted a 4 word title! Yeah... Please review if you can, and thanks for reading._


End file.
